Conventional color photographic film scanners generally require the user to manually set the scanner for positive or negative films. Typically, the scanners include a switch or button that must be pressed to set the mode of the scanner for the appropriate film type, either positive or negative. If the positive or negative film type is not correctly set by the user, the scanner will not suitably read the film being scanned. Although conventional photographic films vary somewhat in makeup among manufacturers, all color photographic films have certain common characteristics. For example, the colors in photos from such films are generally composed of the three basic colors red, green, and blue. These three colors, in various combinations, create the full spectrum of colors for photographs developed from the film.
An ever continuing trend in photograph processing, including digital film development, is the furthering of automation of the process. The more automated the process, the easier the process is to use, there is reduction in chances of error (because of decreased human involvement and otherwise), and there is generally an overall improvement in efficiency. It is an advantage, therefore, to provide further automation of digital film processing activities.
In particular, it would be a significant improvement and advantage in the art and technology to provide automated systems and methods for distinguishing between positive and negative films when scanning the films.